


beauty and the beast

by deciphered



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-up Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I want to kill myself, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, THESE FUCKING DORKS, im such fucking trash for this ship, just read it fuckers, pure fluff, this is nothing but fluff, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciphered/pseuds/deciphered
Summary: A sketchy streaming website, a Disney movie, red wine, and two slightly drunk, lovesick boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm. bill is like human and also mortal (so like. not a demon) i guess lmao enjoy 1k+ words of pure unadulterated billdip fluff delivered fresh to your doorstep

Dipper was flustered, red, hot hot hot, and Bill’s chest was flush against his back with arms wrapped around a skinny waist. Sharp chins on boney shoulders, the pale plains of a placid face lit up with light from the bright laptop screen against the dimmed surroundings, two glasses and a half-empty bottle of red wine--they’d spent the most of their evening scrolling through Netflix, torn between crude, retro horror movies and cheesy rom-coms. 

They’d settled on the newest, live-action version of Beauty and the Beast. Bill’d pulled it up on some sketchy website and assured Dipper he hadn’t infected his laptop with any viruses when he was met with a skeptical look. Halfway through, Dipper had pried himself away from Bill’s grasp with a grunt and fetched the wine, and sometime after that, they were drunk, teary messes.

The credits rolled and Dipper shut his eyes, too tired to comment while Bill stretched out underneath him, long, lanky limbs dangling off the beds, twisted around duvets and sheets and throw blankets piled one on top of the other. He just let himself sink deeper into the mountain of pillows while Bill stood, collecting the wine and laptop and shoving them haphazardly onto Dipper’s cluttered desk.

“So,” Bill murmured after a while, sinking back into bed next to Dipper. Dipper hummed in reply. “Good movie, huh?”

“Mmm.”

Disgruntled by Dipper’s lackluster reply, Bill huffed in mild irritation and sat up. “You know, it’s only seven. We don’t have to go to sleep now.”

Dipper opened his eyes reluctantly. “But we _could._ ”

Bill arched an eyebrow. “Enticing. But c’mon, Pine Tree. You’ll wake up at three in the morning and freak out if you sleep now.” He dared to stand, swaying a little bit under the effects of the alcohol, trying to get Dipper to follow his example. He held out a hand, an invitation; “Dance with me.”

Dipper shoved his face back into the covers, a muffled response following suit. “No. I hate dancing.” 

“Tale as old as time,” Bill began, hand still outstretched towards the boy who was starting to resemble more of a stationary lump than a person. “True as it can be.”

“Fuck off, Bill.”

Bill reached forward to jostle Dipper out of the intoxication-induced grogginess, cracking a moonstruck grin. “Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly….”

Dipper didn’t move. Bill frowned. “C’mon, duet with me. I can’t sing all these parts by myself.” 

No response.

Bill huffed. “Fine, only for you; Beauty _and_ the beast, huh? Okay, how does it go? Just a little change, small, to say the least…”

Dipper cracked an eye open, watching Bill get way too into the song with newly piqued interest.

Dipper had to admit: Bill was a decent singer. His normal voice was, uh, yelling? Bill just sounded like he was screaming, all the time. His singing was, well, still Bill, but smoother, lower, more… musical. Propping his head up onto the pillows with an elbow, Bill didn’t even notice the other’s movement.

“Both a little scared, neither one prepared--Beauty and the beast--” Bill stopped stumbling around the room by himself to catch his balance, and continued. “Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as THE SUN WILL RIIIIIIIIISE--”

(Nevermind, Bill was yelling again. Loud.) “OH-OH-OOOOH, TALE AS OLD AS TIME, AAH, AHHHH! TUNE AS OLD AS SOOONNG, OH!”

“Uh, Bill?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. Bill’s gaze flickered over with a grin, holding his hand out again, a way of asking, ‘ _dance with me?_ ’. Dipper gave a tiny smile and acquiesced, taking the warm hand before him in his own.

“Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong, mmm,” Bill continued, some of the fiery passion in his voice before doused as soon as he twirled Dipper around once, twice, and put both hands on the other’s hips. 

“Certain as the sun,” Dipper forced out weakly, bright red from both the alcohol, how close Bill was holding him, and his awkward, cracky voice. 

Bill beamed at him, though, and echoed: “Certain as the sun.” 

“Rising in the east.”

“Tale as old as time.”

“Song as old as rhyme.”

And, both; “Beauty and the beast.”

Dipper was, uh, dipped--and he came back up, face hotter than it had been before. “This is so dumb and cheesy.”

“Shh, I’ll finish--” He twirled him again, faster, and Dipper was sure he was going to stumble over and stub his toe on something right as Bill brought him spinning right back with a pull of his arm. “TALE AS OLD AS TIME, SONG AS OLD AS RHYME, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, AHHH, BEEEAAAUUUTTTYYYYY AND THE BEEEEAAAAAAAAAST.”

Dipper blinked, once again on the receiving end of an incredibly low dip--”That was fast. Why’d you rush?”

A cheeky smirk, a face dangerously close to Dipper’s, “Got impatient. Songs are so long and repetitive--and, like my voice, don’t ya?”

“Pfft. What? What voice? I’ve never heard you sing in my life.” Getting a bit tired of holding himself up in the awkward stance Bill had kept him locked in, Dipper threw all thoughts and considerations aside and linked his hands together behind Bill’s neck.

“Compulsive liar,” Bill hummed accusingly, flicking Dipper’s nose. He straightened them back up, but kept them in the same proximity, humming some more, saying, softer; “I like your voice, too.”

Dipper moved his hands from Bill’s neck to the tops of his shoulders, as if ready to separate them but not acting on it. “I talk all the time. It’s how we communicate, you big idiot.”

“No, not THAT voice, your--you know what? You know what I mean.” 

Dipper chuckled while Bill pressed his face into the side of his neck, breathing in the scent of soap and wine and Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. “Maybe I’ll sing more often. Just for you.”

“I, for one, think we sound great together. We should totally do a reenactment of Beauty and the Beast one day, starring you and I.”

“Who’s the beauty and who’s the beast?”

“I’m the beauty and you’re the beast. Duh.”

“What? No, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Why not? We can put you in the wolf boy costume. I’ll wear a bright yellow ball gown and murder all the other characters in cold blood. It’ll be perfect.”

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you sometimes?”

“I love you, Pine Tree.”

“That’s not going to--” Dipper stopped himself. “Hey, okay, fuck that. It’s going to work. I love you, too, you dork.”

Bill removed himself from Dipper’s neck to beam at him some more, stormy charcoal eyes glittering. “I’ll always love you, Dipper.”

“Asshole. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i for one think dipper=beauty and bill=beast cos reasons but yknow. WHATEVER THESE FUCKING DORKS DECIDE ON iS FINE WITH ME /VoiCE CRA CKS
> 
> ps hc that bill changes the song playing on road trips 2 minutes through bc he thinks theyre boring n repetitive and it kills dip


End file.
